1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fusible link unit having a plurality of fuse units respectively having fuse links.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are equipped with various electric devices and, for protection thereof from over-current, provided with fusible link units. The fusible link unit is ordinarily provided with a plurality of fuse units and an insulator case partially covering the fuse units. Each of the fuse units is provided with a fuse link, a busbar, terminals respectively connected with a load and a battery. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-182506 discloses a related art.
Some types of the fusible link units are further provided with input portions for input from the alternators. In certain cases, the input portion is required to permit high-current and is hence provided with a terminal to which a terminal fitting is screwed. In other cases, it is enough that the input portion is provided with a male connector for mating with a female connector of the alternator. They are different from each other in view of the whole constitutions thereof.